


【真幸】Tokyo Liar (四)

by Aura52Hz



Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura52Hz/pseuds/Aura52Hz
Summary: 第四章    盛宴（上）“人类要怎样才能完整让一颗星星甘愿被自己拥有呢？“”让星星也甘愿拥有你。”
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833523
Kudos: 1





	【真幸】Tokyo Liar (四)

04.

警视厅在开过几次会后，最终通过了真田的申请，决定指派真田幸村二人、以及刑事总务课的两名狙击手，一起执行拍卖会开始之前的侦察任务。

出发前一天，真田弦右卫门将真田单独叫出来，嘱咐他：“这次任务难度很大，你们保命为上。我会找人给你们四人弄个不夜城里的身份，你们不用露面，也不用偷拍，只要勘探清楚不夜城内的地形，注意来了哪些势力的人，是哪方势力押注赢了就好。”

他顿了顿，低头想了一会儿，说：“对了，还有一件事，这次任务会接触到的人都很危险，尽量不要去看对方的脸，也不要让人注意到你。”他瞪着眼前格外年轻气盛的男人，一字一顿的提醒，“一定，不要做那种可能送命的事。”

真田重重点头，回答说：“我明白。”

“听进去那就好。“

老人轻叹一口气，从腰间掏出一把手枪，递给真田，继续说道：“弦一郎，这是....你父亲的.....”

话未说完，老人眼眶便红了，他哽咽着，没有再说下去。

真田将手里的枪翻来覆去的把玩，沉默一会儿，对着面前的祖父鞠了一躬，郑重其事地说：”我一定...我和幸村，我们一定不会让您失望的。“

傍晚五点，幸村独自一人站在不夜城的入口处，抬起手，摸了摸那扇半锈了的铁门。

他还记得自己离开这里的情景。

那是一个白天，踏出不夜城大门的一瞬间，阳光像是泼洒下来，一如明亮澄黄的液体倾泻，然后铺天盖地。

他当时伤得很重，站都站不稳，但还是打起精神盯着看了半天，心想活着真是好，脑子坏了才要重新回到这里。

可他现在又回来了。

”幸村！“

声音拉回了他的思绪，幸村转头望去，看见真田向他走来，身后跟着警视厅两位狙击手，柳生和仁王。

柳生仁王是东京警界出了名的王牌搭档，屡次为警视厅立下大功。

一年前，幸村与柳生仁王合作破过一个大案，曾亲眼目睹过这两人的配合行动，短短十分钟内，柳生解决了地面的人，仁王藏在高处的树丛里伏击，末了他们在地面会合，一击掌，杀气腾腾，宛若出入无人之境。

幸村心想，连这两位都请出来了，还只是做前期的侦察，那么等拍卖会正式开始，估计还会派下来更厉害的警员吧。看来这次警视厅是下了血本，不惜代价也要将不夜城的势力连根拔起。

不过，这也说明了另外一点

——这个任务，他们将面临前所未有的凶险。

是因为多方势力都想抢冰帝组那枚玉吗？

还是因为来了什么人？

幸村还在盘算着自己的寻玉计划，另一边，真田打了几个手势，向柳生仁王简单地讲了一下任务分配。

其实场上站着的这四人都经验丰富，无需多言，就已经计算出了几条最保险的作战路线。

真田走在队伍最前面，推开不夜城的大门——幸村刚才已经把守卫打晕了，偷来了他的钥匙——率先走了进去。

幸村跟在真田身后走进去，进去前，他又回头看了眼天空。夜幕上寥寥挂着几颗星辰，它冷森森地在远处闪耀，是东京城里的人永远无法想象的真实与残酷。

大厅十分宽敞，是旧时代的风格，两侧还亮着火把，每一个底座都雕着精美的彼岸花图纹，原始的火光把周围衬得鬼气森森，令人不安。

他们穿过大厅，又走下陡峭的阶梯，朝地下的拍卖场走去。越往深处走，整片建筑给人一种正在远离正常世界，所经之处毫无希望的感觉，连走廊和阶梯都尽量在向“走进地狱”的风格靠拢。

然后真田远远闻到了那个味道。

血腥和腐败的味道，越来越浓重，就好像.....不管他们要去的地方是哪里，那里都死过人。很多人。

“你们闻到了吗？”他问。

“什么？”柳生走在最后面，警惕地看着四周，还没有反应过来。

“我闻到了。”仁王说，他捂住口鼻，声音闷闷的，”好恶心。“

很快，柳生也闻到了，不过他应该早就习惯了这种场面，只是皱紧了眉，一手攥紧枪，低声咒骂了一句。

一片令人绝望的死寂里，所有人听见幸村轻飘飘的声音。他说：“不夜城的地下，除了拍卖场，还有一个大型角斗比赛的赛场。活着走出那片赛场的概率，大约是百分之七，剩下的都死了。”

“角斗比赛？”真田问。

“对。我之前调查过，比赛分个人和团体赛，生死定胜负，参赛人还挺多，大概都是为了赢得奖金和权力吧。”幸村说。

“还真有这见鬼的比赛？”

仁王提高了音量，被柳生一瞪，声音又小了下去，“我以为这是上世纪的老古董才玩的变态游戏，现在早取缔了。”

幸村拍了拍他的肩，略带遗憾地告诉他：”这种地方永远不会取缔的。以前还有让俘虏与野兽对决，不允许配枪，赤手空拳地对打，场面更刺激。但因为死亡率太高了，他们觉得没意思了，所以后来都改成人和人的比赛。“

“真是....变态。”仁王想了半天也没想出合适的词，压低声音愤愤地说：“居然还真有人乐意为了钱和地位成为别人的玩偶，那值得吗？”

幸村笑了笑，没应声。

他们继续向前，没过多久，就离开了漫长狭窄的通道，眼前出现了一座形态古老的雕塑，真田猛地停下脚步。

气氛瞬间紧绷起来，听见几声利落的子弹上膛的声音。

幸村抬起头，望着静静伫立在这里的雕像。它足有三四米高，身形扭曲，柱子如细瘦的手臂撑起天顶，形成一道拱门，上面刻着艳丽的花纹，似乎是什么花的形状，又像是一张人的脸，有一副贪婪又冷酷的表情，透着强烈的杀戮气息。

门内遥远的地方，传来一阵嘈杂的喧哗与欢呼，隐约还有惨叫的声音。各色灯光在场内闪烁，愈发浓重的血腥味扑面而来，幸村瞬间清醒了。

他太熟悉这种场面了，让他的每一个细胞都感到战栗。

真田深吸一口气，转身对三人说：“进去后，我们分头行动，按照我来之前说的计划实行，在里面见到对方也要装作不认识。三个小时后，所有人在门口会合。千万记住，出了意外不要硬扛，保命为上。”

柳生问：“如果三个小时后没找到其他人呢？”

“说明有人出事了，”真田说，“那也要立刻撤离，出去再请求支援。”

“把队友丢下了？”柳生挑高了眉，看起来很诧异。

幸村知道他为什么会这样问。他和仁王一直待在总务课做机动训练，之前出任务从未与对方分开过，这还是他们第一次分头行动，经验什么的都与单打独斗惯了的真田与自己相差甚远。

但他们的工作就是这样，有的时候....这种事就是没有办法，总得活下去。

真田拧了拧眉，有些苦恼的样子，想了想还是对他说：“随机应变吧，总之，别做冲动的事，为了什么人搭上自己的命就亏大了。”

“是吗.....”

柳生显然没听进去，耸了耸肩，去找一旁的仁王。

仁王根本没听他们说话，这个人正在研究石雕上的花纹，突然回过头对柳生说：“比吕士，我好像在哪里见过这个，你过来看一下。”

柳生撇下他们，大步走过去，两人头凑在一起开始窃窃私语。

真田抬手摁了摁太阳穴，有点头疼。余光瞄到一边的幸村，那个人抱着手臂看自己，眼神戏谑，嘴角似笑非笑。

“怎么了？”真田问他。

“我觉得你刚刚那句话很矛盾。”幸村说，“嘴上说不要做冲动的事，到最后，每次最冲动的都是你。"

"其实我也没那么冲动，那次是意外。"真田辩解道。

幸村冷哼一声，一副“信你就见鬼了”的表情。

真田怒视他，幸村回看过去，两人干瞪了半天，一齐挪开视线，沉默一会，忽然就不约而同地笑了起来。

真田第一次发现，原来幸村这样笑起来很好看，和杀人时的冷酷、决断与情绪化相比，他的五官线条其实很柔和，笑起来几乎显得无害，真田看得竟然有些出神。

幸村对上他的视线，歪了歪头，真田咳了一声掩饰自己的情绪，接着开口说：“我知道了，来之前警视长也对我说过这个，我这次会冷静一点。”

“啊....真田警视长吗？”

“对，是我祖父。”

幸村抿唇望着他，思忖片刻，嘱咐了他一句：”我知道了。如果，我是说如果，如果我出了什么事，你立刻离开这里，别把自己也搭进来。”

“你....。”

“这话你自己说的。忘记了？”幸村冲他眨了眨眼。

不久前，幸村特意让柳帮忙去查“俄狄浦斯王”那个案子，终于明白了警署将案宗封起来的原因——因为，当年提出要牺牲真田父亲的人，就是真田警视长。

幸村很清楚，以他祖父的愧疚之心，即使不至于走后门帮亲孙子升官，也绝不会少做安排，起码会给他减轻点任务，保住他的性命，不让悲剧重演。

但真田什么都没有接受。

——他来到警视厅，从实习警开始干起，一直冲在最前线，这么多年来的血汗伤病是真的，功勋也都是真的。

“他得为了他的前程考虑，”幸村敛下眸，一时心里五味杂陈，“所以真田....你也要自己挣出一个不输他的前程，我相信你可以做到。”

真田愣愣地看着他，觉得自己似乎听懂了，也好像什么也没明白。

但这一刻他清晰地听见心底某一块崩塌的声音。

从那以后，他的梦里开始循环播放这幅画面.....

这个人一字一句，他那坚韧与温柔的笑容，无一不重重地敲击他的心脏。他穷途末路，无路可逃，终将顺从地对这种矛盾的美感俯首称臣。

计划时间到了，他们要进去了。四人并肩穿过拱门，即将分别的一刹那，真田最后回头看了一眼幸村。

这是他的搭档。

真田一开始的确对幸村只有猜疑和蔑视，但一次又一次的接触，一个个的砝码已经被对方放入他心底。

天平在极度的倾斜后理所当然翻了个身。

从猜疑到信任，从蔑视到承认，从憎恨到欣赏。

所以.....他现在感到不舍也很正常的，对吧？

真田突然想起来，他刚才忘记对幸村说一句话。这句话他藏在心里很久了，一直没有机会讲出来。

他想对幸村说：“如果我们顺利完成任务，要不要一起去喝一杯？”

幸村熟悉这里，与队友分开后，他独自一人躲进人群，挤进的并不是拍卖场，而是角斗场的格斗区域，

场地中间设了一个方形舞台，台上正在进行比赛，周围挤满了赌徒与狂热观众，灯光是带着血光的微黄，喝彩声应和着接连的惨叫声，简直不绝于耳。

丸井一眼就在人群中认出了幸村。

这个人实在太好认了，什么伪装都掩盖不了他本身的气质。明暗光线交织，他背着人流朝自己走过来，整个人修长挺拔，如同北条氏手中的太刀“鬼丸国纲”，是最好的锋将，亦是最狠的死士。

丸井朝他走过去，恭敬地喊了他一声：“太子爷。”

丸井不是立海组的人——幸村多次邀请他入组，他没接受——他是不夜城的行政高管。

能从一个小小酒保走到如今的地位，丸井本人的才干与手腕可见一斑，不过，还得多亏幸村与另一位友人在背后助一臂之力，他才得以于斗争中存活下来，脱颖而出，渐渐成为不夜城与立海组联络关系的桥梁。

幸村点点头，丸井伸手递过去一支烟。幸村没接，丸井也不在意，低头点烟狠抽几口。

他烟瘾有些重，长年累月地哑了嗓子，说话时嗓音有些奇怪：“你胆子可真大，明明还在警视厅卧底，居然敢来这里，就不怕暴露自己吗？”

“不碍事。”

幸村表情很淡，他摆摆手，向旁边走了一步，离丸井远了一些。

丸井看着他的动作，不禁失笑：“不至于吧....这么多年了，还是那么讨厌烟味吗？看来警视厅那群警察没能教会你什么呐....”

“我遇到的警察都不爱抽烟。”幸村冷冷地看着他，继续说，“你也尽量少抽点吧...嗓子都那样了。”

“我？我习惯了。人就活这么几十年，还不让我好好享受？”

他就这么说着，却是随意笑笑：“咱们这种人，谁他妈知道能活多久。”

幸村皱起眉，但终究没有说什么，只是替他拍掉了落在衣服上的烟灰。

“对了。"丸井夹着烟，突然对幸村说，"你要我找的那块玉我找到了。”

幸村听了他的话，眼睛一亮，急急地问道：“找到了？在哪？” 

“嘛...你来晚了一步，现在已经不在了。”

“什么叫来晚了一步？”幸村拧紧眉看他。

“别紧张别紧张，还在不夜城里。不过啊.....”丸井长长吐出一口气，掐灭了烟尾，放进衣袋里。

“不过什么？”

“不过....唉，其实你不该今天来的，因为冰帝组的人也来了，要拿回那块玉，他们还在和不夜城的人谈，结果如何我也不清楚，上面有规矩，我得回避。但万一你和他们碰上了，出了事，我很难帮你。”

“冰帝组也在吗.....”幸村沉吟数秒，点点头，表示自己知道了。

“你.....”

“没事的。”幸村冲他咧嘴，露出一个微笑，安慰地说，“不用担心我，六年前我能干掉上一任冰帝组组长，我也能干掉这一任。”

丸井蹙眉看着他，更加不放心了。

不过他清楚幸村的个性，便也随他去了，只在谈话的最后拉住他的袖子，叮嘱了一句：“记住，注意安全，少惹事，真要下手的时候别心软，别忘记自己是谁。”

说完，他脚步一旋，消失在人群尽头。

幸村看着他黑色的风衣一角在人群中一闪而过，想起这人一贯一副巴不得从灯光下消失的样子，好像不夜城璀璨的灯光是什么致命的毒素。

他们很久以前就认识了，那时两人都还是一无所有的少年，为了抢一件宝物莫名其妙地打了一架，末了宝物被别人带走了，他俩谁都没赢，一起喝了杯酒，就成了朋友。

听上去有点荒唐，不过在这里很正常，不夜城大部分人都是那么认识的。

虽然丸井从来不说，但幸村知道丸井为什么来到不夜城。

在一次闲聊时，柳曾提起过这个——他什么都知道——他说丸井有一个朋友......那是一个走投无路的人，追逐着错误的光亮来到这里。这里有金钱，承诺和安抚.....然后他就死在了这片巨大，血腥，沾满尸体的网中.....

幸村知道丸井经常在卫生间里吐，还会蜷在角落里不停地给那个死掉的人打电话，在不夜城的每一个角落里寻找他的踪迹。

他智商很高，但表现地好像真以为他一直打下去，一直找下去，总有一天那个人就能回来一样。

不过这事丸井从没表现出来，他的工作也一直做的很好，从不出错。

幸村很高兴他不说，因为那时的他也才十五六岁，刚死了妹妹，只想杀人、睡觉和赚钱，绝对也不想谈。他唯一能做的，就是几年后，在丸井说已计划妥当，要替他的朋友复仇时，送去了立海组一群顶尖的杀手，让他杀得痛快些。

......

丸井一定是属乌鸦的。

当幸村走过拐角，在走廊里迎面撞上冰帝组那群人的时候，他的内心几乎是绝望的，暗自懊悔自己太大意了，来之前应该乔装打扮一下，这样好歹没人能认出自己。

刚想转身换一条路走，可惜，已经来不及了。

“幸村君？”

幸村僵硬地转身，对上男人的视线，“啊，原来是忍足君，真巧。”

忍足阴冷肆虐的眼神在幸村身上扫荡，这个着黑衬衫不到二十五的男人，天生带着顶级掠食者的气息，连声线都带着丝丝压迫感。他对幸村伸出一只手，问道：“太子爷，别来无恙啊，今日怎么会出现在不夜城？”

对了，那块玉。

想起来此地的目的，幸村忽然就冷静下来。

他抬着眸子，勾出一点笑意，却不达眼底，“来玩玩而已。”随后矜贵地伸出手去。

冰帝组向来和立海组井水不犯河水。无他，二者生意路线完全不同。冰帝专做走私进口药物，这种生意不仅仅要人脉，钱财，还得有大量政府高官或财团权贵的线人。不说别的，冰帝组在三十年间迅速崛起，行事风格多少要比立海组张扬嚣张一些。X先生不喜与无关人产生纷争，自然而然就少了来往。

不过太子爷早在六年前就打破这层平静了。

“忍足君也是来玩的吗？”

“是啊，近来有些无聊，来找乐子。”忍足笑了笑，笑的意味深长，“听闻太子爷就是从角斗场里出来的顶尖选手，身手和身材都是一流，深得不夜城上流权贵们的喜欢，有机会也让某人开开眼界？”

他说这话时故意拖长了尾调，意思相当露骨，身后几个随从忍不住偷笑起来。

幸村煞有其事地摸了摸下巴，说了句“没问题啊”，突然，他凑近忍足，用只有二人能听到的声音说话。

“如果你想体验你父亲当年是怎么死的话.....”

忍足一直笑着的面容开始产生裂纹，右手紧握，带着分明的怒气，连嗓音都压抑起来，“你他妈闭嘴！”

“忍足君，”幸村依旧是微笑着的，他后退几步，让开道路，“今天不宜多聊，等下次吧。”

忍足没动，身后的人也没敢动。

他那么站在原地，盯着幸村的眼睛半晌，眸光沉沉，问道：“你.....也是为了那块玉来的吧？”

一句话，撕破了两个人的面具。

幸村顿时也没了笑容，眼神阴沉下来，他说："怎么？谈判失败了，不夜城不肯把玉给你们？"

忍足的脸色更难看了：“你还知道谈判的事？消息挺灵通啊。”

“我知道的不止这些。”幸村扫了一圈四周，说道，“你这是....要去角斗场找杀手吗？哦，看来不夜城那帮人决定在拍卖会上卖出这块玉，大家公平竞争，他们好赚更多的钱。我猜得对不对？”

“.....冰帝组是不会让其他人得到那块玉的。”忍足冷笑道，“奉劝你一句，还是赶紧放弃吧。否则下次见面，就不会让你好端端地走出这里。”

“原话奉还。”

幸村丢下这句话，就转身离去，一副聊不下去了的姿态。

身后，忍足望着他背后落下的那道狭长锋利的暗影，眼底映着走廊两边的火光，眸间有杀意一闪而过。

随从凑过来问他：“这个人看起来对我们威胁很大，要追上去杀了他吗？反正他只有一个人。”

忍足摆摆手：“算了，这个人是立海组的太子爷，轻易动不得，别看他现在是一个人....”

他忽然顿住了，觉得哪里不太对劲。

“等等，为什么....幸村精市会一个人出现在这里....”

“欸？”随从不明白他在说什么。

忍足垂下眸，自言自语道：“我怎么记得，他这些年一直在国外呢......”


End file.
